<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by JamieGaylePiff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355114">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieGaylePiff/pseuds/JamieGaylePiff'>JamieGaylePiff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danger Days: Year 10 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Movie Night, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieGaylePiff/pseuds/JamieGaylePiff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Danger Days: Year 10. Day two's prompt: "Cherri  Cola &amp; NewsAGoGo".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Cherri Cola &amp; NewsAGoGo (Danger Days), DJ Hot Chimp/NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danger Days: Year 10 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I mention some headcanons in here, so here's a quick run-down:<br/>- Cherri and Newsie are identical twins.<br/>- Movies in the zones tend to be either really old, or edited and dubbed-over versions of BLI propaganda. In the one Newsie mentions, it's the latter, and switches to animation halfway through.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hot Chimp had to ditch," Newsie says as soon as they open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherri hadn't asked. His twin seemed to be disappointed, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them were supposed to have a movie night, but recently, Newsie's girlfriend had been preoccupied getting the radio station that the two of them lived in up and running again. Cherri guessed that she was going to be doing that instead of relaxing with him and Newsie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sucks," he said. "Wanna talk about it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're letting the AC out," Newsie answered, pulling him inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their place was nice. It was actually a bunker of some kind, though Cherri had no fucking clue why a radio station would need a nuclear bunker under it. It was big, though, which Newsie complained about a lot. They said that two people didn't have enough personality to fill the place up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherri let his twin push him into the room that they used as a movie theatre before he asked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why'd Hot Chimp have to ditch?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I dunno." Newsie shrugged, and threw themself onto the couch. "They said something about not having the energy, I think? And like, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, but it's still frustrating."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherri sat on the opposite side of the couch and kicked his boots off before pulling one of his legs up to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I get that," he said. "Maybe they can join later?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe," Newsie agreed. "What do you wanna watch?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you have?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone edited one of those BLI things recently, I think it was one of the Piffs? The original was like… I don't know, it must be new because I don't recognize it. It was about a mom, though. I remember that because I was talking to Uranium Bimbo and tea said that she fell in love with someone and ran away to the desert with their kids."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Epiphanies, Sunset and Starlit, are a couple of movie-makers in zone four. Cherri'd never met them personally, but Dr. Dee did a few interviews and promotional segments for them. He was pretty sure that they were married.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They changed it that much? I can't see BLI putting any desert in one of their movies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it was both of them, Starlit's the editor and Sunset's an animator and Starlit's put some of her wife's work in her movies before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to see how that turns out," Cherri decided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Awesome!" Newsie grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherri was happy that he could make his twin forget about their girlfriend ditching on movie night. He was sure she had a legitimate reason, and he'd had to bail out on more than one social occasion himself, but it had probably made all involved upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Hot Chimp snuck in halfway through the movie, though, which really made up for it in Cherri's opinion. Even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to see his twin being gross.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>